


Balíček pre voličov cien Hugo 2019: Náš vlastný archív (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Ceny Hugo, O AO3
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Náš vlastný archív) boltento rok nominovaný na Cenu Hugo za najlepšie príbuzné dielo! Je to pre nás veľký úspech a my sme nadšení, že voliči ceny Hugo ocenili úžasnú spoluprácu, ktorou je AO3.Tu je niekoľko informácií o AO3, vrátane jeho pôvodu, niekoľkých kľúčových vlastností a tímu, ktorý toto všetko umožňuje. Taktiež si môžete pozrieť našenablýskané PDF, ktoré sme poslali do balíčka pre Hugo 2019!





	Balíček pre voličov cien Hugo 2019: Náš vlastný archív (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovak/slovak_-_archive_stats.png)

### O AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Náš vlastný archív) je fanúšikmi vytvorený a riadený, neziskový, nekomerčný archív pre transformatívne práce ako sú poviedky, výtvarné práce, fanúšikovské videá a audio poviedky. Náš [otvorený (open-source) kód](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) bol od základov vytvorený fanúšikmi a pre fanúšikov, a funguje na serveroch vytvorených našou materskou neziskovou organizáciou, [OTW (Spoločnosťou pre transformatívnu tvorbu)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Našimi užívateľmi sú fanúšikovia každého typu — tínedžeri a starí rodičia, nováčikovia v písaní či profesionáli — z celého sveta, ktorí tvoria fanúšikovské práce vo fandomoch vrátane [víťazov cien Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [historických poviedok s reálnymi postavami](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcastov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémonov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), a veľa ďalších. Hoci väčšina používateľov AO3 používa ako svoj fandom jazyk angličtinu, pozývame ich, aby uverejňovali a komunikovali v akomkoľvek jazyku podľa svojej preferencie.

Sme hrdí, že poskytujeme priestor, kde tvorcovia akéhokoľvek druhu môžu uverejňovať svoje práce bez reklám a bez strachu, že by ich tvorba zmizla. My budujeme AO3 a my vlastníme jeho servery — práve na to ide najviac z nášho [rozpočtu](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) — ale to nie je všetko, čo spolu s našimi sesterskými projektami robíme. [Zachraňujeme a umožnujeme publikáciu ohrozeného fanúšikovského obsahu](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Poskytujeme [právnu obranu](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) na ochranu fanúšikovského práva tvoriť, spájať a pretvárať. A je jedno či práve pracujete na epose dlhom 100 000 slov alebo máte narýchlo načrtnutý komiks, radi vás privítame uverejniť a zdieľať vašu prácu s fanúšikovskou komunitou. Každý deň nás navštívi vyše 1,9 milióna fanúšikov a vždy sa potešíme ďalším.

  


### Náš tím

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) sa skladá z viac ako 750 dobrovoľníkov, ktorých práca ovplyvňuje AO3 významným spôsobom. Sme programátori, správcovia systémov, [správcovia tagov](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), poskytovatelia užívateľskej podpory, dobrovoľníci dohliadajúci na dodržiavanie zásad, prekadatelia, [záchrancovia archívov](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), právnici a špecialisti na dokumentáciu. Na svoju prácu sme hrdí a robíme ju úplne zadarmo.

Príležitostne spolupracujeme aj s externými dodávateľmi, hlavne pre to, aby sme závažnejšie zmeny v AO3 vedeli poskytnúť čo najrýchlejšie a najefektívnejšie. To je možné vďaka [štedrým príspevkom od našich užívateľov a priaznivcov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovak/slovak_-_fundraising.png)

Celkovo, sme kolektívne financovaní a podporovaní (crowd-funding a crowd-sourcing) a sme hrdí na každého, kto nám pomáha robiť našu prácu.

  


### Naše počiatky

Fandom je známy propagovaním [ekonomiky darovania](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Fanúšikovské práce boli historicky voľne zdieľané: kazety, DVD, knihy a časopisy boli posielané zadarmo či za cenu poštovného a fanúšikovia si navzájom pomáhali, keď to bolo potrebné. Vzostup internetu v deväťdesiatych rokoch priniesol nové zaujímavé príležitosti: fanúšikovia sa mohli po prvýkrát navzájom kontaktovať, diskutovať o svojich fanúšikovských láskach a okamžite zdieľať svoje práce. Avšak ako sa šíril internet, stával sa i fandom komerčnejším. Internetové stránky, archívy a sociálne siete boli fanúšikovským priestorom, ktorý koniec-koncov zarábal peniaze pre niekoho iného než pre poskytovateľov fanúšikovského obsahu. Zároveň sa fanúšikovia stávali viditeľnejšou a speňažiteľnou skupinou, ktorú médiá priťahovali cez webové seriály, extra materiál a sociálne médiá.

Toto všetko vyvrcholilo v máji 2007, keď bol spustený [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), ktorý reprezentoval prvý veľkoplošný pokus o skomerčnenie fanfikcií, a [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) na [stránke LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal). Vyše 500 účtov považovaných za pornografické bolo vymazaných, vrátane blogov obetí znásilnenia a fanúšikovských komunít. Množstvo fanúšikov bolo týmto ovplyvnených; stratili poviedky, komentáre, diskusie a tiež aj možnosť komunikovať s druhými fanúšikmi. Fandom si zrazu uvedomil, že fanúšikovské komunity boli závislé na priestoroch, ktoré profitovali z ich používania a obsahu, ale nekládli prioritu, či sa vôbec starali o potreby fanúšikov. A čo viac, fandom si uvedomil, že dlhodobo úspešná taktika byť mimo radaru mediálnych spoločností už viac nie je uskutočniteľná.

Do tejto atmosféry napísala astolat príspevok, ktorý viedol k OTW a AO3. Bol nazvaný [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Vlastný archív) a odrážal feministické manifesto Virginie Woolfovej, _A Room of One's Own_ (Vlastná izba). Tu Woolfová rozoberá potrebu ženskej spisovateľky mať svoje vlastné peniaze a izbu. Astolat tvrdila niečo veľmi podobné o autoroch fanfikcií (a iných fanúšikovských tvorcoch):

> Potrebujeme náš vlastný hlavný archív, niečo ako animemusicvideos.org. Niečo, čo by sa neskrývalo pred Googlom ani verejnosťou a čo by jasne hovorilo o práve na náš koníček. Niečo, čo by sa zároveň nesnažilo zarábať na duševnom vlastníctve iných osôb a namiesto toho by nám to uľahčilo jeho spoločnú oslavu a vytvorilo príjemný priestor pre nových fanúšikov, ktorý by mal v sebe zmysel pre našu históriu a komunitu.

V priebehu niekoľkých dní príspevok získal stovky komentárov. Niekoľkí ľudia boli nadšení a ochotní tento projekt uskutočniť. Ďalší zase začali vytvárať zoznamy želaní, ako by mal taký archív vyzerať, pričom mnohé z nich zostávajú hlavnými zásadami našej práce:

  * **Nekomerčný a neziskový**
    * AO3 bude riadený neziskovou organizáciou, čo znamená žiadne reklamy a znížené riziko odstránenia stránky. Vlastníci budú, slovami [Speranzinho bojového výkriku](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers) „vlastniť tie prekliate servery.“
  * **Multifanúšikovský a inkluzívny**
    * Na to, aby sa AO3 stal úspešnou schránkou pre fandom, bude musieť byť súhrnný a všetko zahŕňajúci. Budú povolené práce s akýmkoľvek zaradením a varovania a tagy budú slúžiť na pomoc čitateľom, ktorí chcú vyhľadať alebo sa vyhnúť citlivým záležitostiam podľa ich vkusu.
  * **Kontrola pre tvorcu**
    * V mnohých archívoch bolo pre autorov obtiažne odstrániť svoje práce. Mnohé online priestory nezabránili vyhľadávačom v sledovaní obsahu. AO3 poskytne tvorcom možnosť uverejniť svoju prácu a jednoducho ju aj vymazať, povoliť obsah len pre používateľov AO3, či zabrániť vyhľadávačom uvádzať ju vo výsledkoch vyhľadávania. Tiež umožní tvorcom vyhýbať sa anonymným komentárom, alebo komentáre v prípade núdze vymazať.
  * **Kľúčové vlastnosti**
    * Mnohé z požadovaných vlastností sa stali neoddeliteľnou súčasťou AO3, vrátane tagov, systému vyhľadávania, možnosti sťahovať obsah, organizovania výmen poviedok medzi fanúšikmi a vytvárania zoznamov s odporúčaniami. Stále pracujeme na ďalších vlastnostiach, ako napríklad schopnosti prijať iné formy médií priamo na našich serveroch.



  


### Niektoré kľúčové vlastnosti

#### Komentáre a kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovak/slovak_-_work_stats.png)

Väčšina fanúšikovských archívov povoľuje komentáre, čo umožňuje používateľom komunikovať s tvorcami a zanechávať slová podpory, vďačnosti či kritiky. My sme ich doplnili s kudos, ktoré fungujú podobne ako "páči sa mi to" a umožňuje užívateľom preukázať rýchle uznanie dielu, z ktorého mali radosť. Častí používatelia AO3 sú už zvyknutí vídať správu "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Tu ste už zanechali kudos :) )

#### Zbierky a výzvy

Zbierky umožňujú používateľom zbierať práce či záložky na základe špecifickej témy alebo účelu, či už s obľúbeným párom alebo vianočnými epizódami Doctor Who. AO3 tiež podporuje dva typy výziev: výmenu darčekov a meme námety. Jedna z najväčších darčekových výmen, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), je každoročne organizovaná na našich serveroch a fanúšikovia všetkých typov taktiež organizujú [iné výzvy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) v priebehu roka.

#### Otvorené dvere

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/slovak/slovak_-_open_doors.png)

Približne 2% prác z AO3 je sem presunutých pomocou nášho sesterského projektu, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Otvorené dvere), ktorý sa snaží zachraňovať fanúšikovský obsah v nebezpečenstve. Tieto práce sa pôvodne nachádzali v [online archívoch, ktorým hrozilo, že budú zatvorené](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) a stratia svoj obsah. Teraz sú uložené v špeciálnych zbierkach na AO3.

#### Sťahovanie

Všetky práce sú k dispozícii na stiahnutie v [piatich formátoch](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), prichystané na čítanie na cesty alebo na časy, keď AO3 oznámi výpadok kvôli plánovanej údržbe.

#### Tagy

[Tagy](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) sú dôležitou súčasťou užívateľského zážitku z AO3. Sú to práve tagy, čo umožňuje používateľom nájsť prácu, ktorú hľadajú, nehľadiac na pár, zaradenie alebo tému. Používatelia sú schopní priradiť tag v akomkoľvek formáte, ktorý je pre nich najprirodzenejší a náš tím, skladajúci sa z vyše 350 správcov tagov, ich potom spojí do konceptu pre lepšie vyhľadávanie. Napríklad tag[William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) zobrazí aj práce s priradenými tagmi Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence alebo Will Laurence/Tharkay. Súvisiace koncepty sú tiež spojené: [Space Opera (vesmírna telenovela)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) a [Space Battles (vesmírne bitky)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) sa oba dajú nájsť pod metatagom [Outer Space (vesmír)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) spolu s inými súvisiacimi pojmami ako napríklad[astronauti](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [vesmírne lode](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) a dokonca aj [Space Whales (vesmírne veľryby)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Nový a pozoruhodný

AO3 [sústavne rastie a mení sa](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Tu sú niektoré najvýznamnejšie udalosti z roku 2018:

  * AO3 sa rozrástol o takmer 4 000 nových fandomov, 410 000 registrovaných užívateľov a niečo cez 900 000 prác (a to ani nespomíname milióny videní, komentárov a kudos). 
    * Prekonali sme [30 000 fandomov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) a zároveň aj [4 milióny fanúšikovských prác](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Otvorené dvere dokončili [import 11 archívov](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Funkcia vyhľadávania v AO3 podstúpila [významnú aktualizáciu](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), čím umožnila jednoduchšie a rýchlejšie vyhľadávanie prác, tagov, záložiek a ľudí. 
    * Vďaka novým možnostiam filtrovania môžu teraz používatelia zadať špecifické vyhľadávanie, vrátane [všetkých prác z fandomu Sherlock Holmes uverejnených v roku 2018, ktoré majú presne 221 slov](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) a [Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones crossoverov, ktoré nezahŕňajú ani Froda Bublíka ani Aryu Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Taktiež sme poskytli aktualizovaný zoznam [skrytých operátorov vyhľadávania](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) pre všetkých tých, ktorí dúfajú, že im to pomôže ešte viac zlepšiť ich vyhľadávanie.
  * [AO3 začal podporovať znakovú sadu UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) vo všetkých textových poliach. Nielen že to ponúkne lepšiu podporu pre abecedy, ktoré nepoužívajú latinku, ale navyše to sprístupní emotikony! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Tiež sme [zlepšili funkciu ‘počet slov’ pre práce v čínštine, japončine a thajčine](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Aktualizovali sme náš prihlasovací systém pre lepšiu bezpečnosť a udržovateľnosť.
  * Aktualizovali sme naše [Zmluvné podmienky](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) v súlade s Normou Európskej únie o [ochrane osobných údajov (GDPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
